Chrome Dokuro
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: She was once unloved, unwanted. She had been abandoned, alone. But she wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't Nagi. She was Chrome Dokuro, sister, lover, and Guardian. And as she giggled, watching him pout and rant, she thought that she'd like to stay that way. 6996 and 1827


Chrome Dokuro was originally someone else, a different person with a different family. She had been weak, merely trying to survive in a world of bleak darkness, struggling to keep on living. She had been Nagi, an unloved child and an emotionally conflicted girl. Now she was Chrome. And she thought that maybe she could stay that way for the rest of her life.

She giggled as she watched the Cloud man strike, Mukuro-sama's trident coming up to block the move. They had gotten into yet another fight, this time over whether or not hot chocolate should have marshmallows. She laughed outright as she watched Boss try to stop the both of them, throwing his hands in the air in defeat as he walked towards her and plopped down in the chair, sulking adorably.

"Really, they just want an excuse to demolish every single thing they can touch. They don't even care about hot chocolate!" Scrunching his eyebrows together and putting a finger on his chin (the fangirls behind the bushes tried not to nosebleed too much or they'd get bitten to death) he thought out loud," Well, actually, Mukuro might knowing him, but Hibari-san doesn't even care about it! He just wants to waste my money by trying to kill that stupid pineapple head! Does he know how much it costs to pay for all the things they destroy? What happened to "Those who mess with Namimori property will be bitten to death" huh? Stupid hypocritical skylark and perverted pineapple!"

And as she watched him rant, all the while an adorable pout on his face, she smiled, a smile full of pure happiness and completion, and suddenly the world seemed brighter. Stopping his rant, he saw it, and an equally beautiful one spread on his own cherubic face. They laughed together, the air around them lighter and almost golden, an atmosphere hard to break in. And it seemed as though that had caught the attention of their boyfriends.

Seeing the smiles on their faces, the both of them smiled, Mukuro's soft and gentle, and Hibari's small, full of love and happiness. However, they both turned into looks of jealousy and shock when _Tsuna _kissed_ Chrome. _Kissed her! And she _blushed_ and kissed him _back_! And they were still smiling!

They simply stood there, their faces covered in shock before a black aura spread over them. Hibari stomped over there, pulling _his_ omnivore off the bench.

"A-Ah, Hibari-san! You're done with your fight?"

He twitched at the innocent look he was given before he shoved their lips together, Tsuna's next words muffled. He bit down on those pouty pink lips that haunted him day and night, begging to be kissed and ravished, and Tsuna gasped. He instantly took advantage of it, slipping his tongue into his mouth and taking everything in there as his own, Tsuna's knees buckling. He pulled away, satisfied with his work. Grabbing his hand and walking away, he looked over once more at the pineapple girl. She was smiling and giggling, waving her hand in goodbye as she sat on the park bench, and he spoke.

"I'll forgive his insolence today only because of your importance to this herbivore. The only reason we came here is because he," he motioned to Tsuna," wanted to make sure your date went well and as an excuse to see you since he was worried about you."

Tsuna blushed, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve. "H-Hibari-san, you weren't supposed to tell her that!"

She nodded, her voice soft. "I know."

He raised an eyebrow and Tsuna stared at her before he smiled. The Cloud man simply smirked amusedly before dragging his boyfriend somewhere _private_. Chrome smiled again before looking at the corner of depression Mukuro had created for himself. She leaned over him, poking his cheek. He turned to face her, pout on his face as he muttered about his girlfriend not giving him any love and being cruel and how come he didn't get kisses like that before she giggled yet again and pecked his cheek, causing him to look up in surprise.

"I love you," she said cheerfully, her smile wide. His eyes widened and he blushed before he placed a hand over his face, covering it. "You don't know what you do to me," he muttered before he stood up. Turning around and skipping away, she looked back and smiled.

"Aren't you coming?" This time he was the one who raised his eyebrow before he smirked and caught up to her, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. "I really should be careful about how much time you spend around people other than me. You're becoming a little tease."

"Don't you think that's your fault?"

And as they talked and argued, his hand on hers, covering them with warmth, and thinking of days past and future, she smiled. She thought of Boss, and Mukuro-sama, and Ken and Chikusa, and the girls and the rest of her family. She wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't Nagi, unloved and unwanted. She was Chrome, Mist guardian of Tsunayoshi Sawada, and girlfriend of Mukuro Rokudo. She was best friend of Haru, Kyoko, and Hana, and older sister to Lambo and I-pin. She was the younger sister of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and family of Ken, Chikusa, and Fran. Her family, her friends, her lover, her boss.

And she planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

Okay, so I know I should be typing chapters for His Son and Overprotective Dragons, but I needed to get this out. And I'm actually writing a birthday fic for my FRIEND who didn't tell me IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY, so D18 fans, look out! This story is actually a gift meant for one of the people who's been with me since the start of my- well, everything. I know she absolutely adores Chrome, and she even reminds me of her, which is why I see it very fitting. I had planned to release this story with all my new chapters and one-shots, but as you all know, I ran into some trouble.

Unfortunately, I am not able to retrieve anything, and that will be explained later, but the point is that this is something I want to be read, for myself and her. Chrome Dokuro is someone greatly underestimated, yet at the same time, horribly overestimated. And she is a beautiful soul that really really deserves any good that comes her way.

So as you can see, I have quite a bit of 1827 here because she loves it, not that I blame her, and 6996 because I have no idea who she likes to be with Chrome, and if she has mentioned it in any of the hundreds of messages we've sent, I'll have to look it up again. There's also a little symbolism I put in there for fun, the argument about Hot Chocolate. LOL! But yeah, it's a crack about my 10027 story that I wrote and inspired by a fic I read in which Mukuro is trying to get Kyouya to drink hot chocolate.

And no, it was not a 6918. TTATT

So basically, if you didn't understand it, Chrome was going out on a date with Mukuro and invited Tsuna to go out on a double date with them. We all know what happens from there. And Tsuna was just giving her like, a familial kiss. Like a sister. I made that line while thinking about how Italians do it all the time, and Tsuna being part Italian and Chrome wanting to become like so for Mukuro-sama. Don't ask me how I got there. It involves days without Tumblr and yaoi and best friends and flan. I wonder if people even read this far. Huh. Oh well.

And now for my message to the girl this was written for, _**FALLENXLINKIN**_! Hehe.

SO I told you about this, but it looks like you won't have to wait as long as I thought you would. I honestly wanted to write this for a very long time because you are such an amazing person, and I really owe you a lot. You're shy and very kind, and EXTREMELY strong. (#^_^#) (#^v^#) I know I probably should have warned you that people all over the world would (hopefully) be reading this while it practically has your name all over it, but it was supposed to be a surprise. Since it got deleted though, I had to make amends somehow, so I told you and tried to finish this the second I did. I just want you to know that you are a very loved person. Just think. If I hadn't thanked you long ago for favoriting my story, we would never have become like this. Maybe we would have, through another way. Anyways, thanks for being such an amazing friend, and consider this as apology for my mistake.

I LOVE YOU CHROME-ONEE-CHAN!

~ForeverBlackSun


End file.
